Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Ci o cual? Me leje: '-da' nomi la person o cosa ce es la ojeto direta de la ata. Evidente, "ce" debe es coretida, ma per cual parola? "ci" o "cual"? Sunido * > cual Patric * Si. "Cual" es plu jeneral e sempre coreta, ma dise "me ami cual" pote impresa alga noncortes, natural. Simon Montania Me no trova la parola "mount" en la disionario. Esce "mount" = "mountain" ? Esce "le Mont Blanc" es "la Montania Blanca" o "la Monte Blanca", car en la disionario on trova "Montenegro". En esperanto "monto" es diferente de "montaro". Sunido *"Montenegro" es un spele internasional; un tradui a lfn ta es "Montania Negra" (-a, no -o). "Le Mont Blanc" ta es "la Montania Blanca", ma pare ce se nom franses es internasional conoseda (p.e. "Монблан" an en rusce) – donce cisa "Mont Blanc" es preferable. "Monto" es "montania"; "montaro" es "cadena (de montanias)". Personal, me prefere "monte" a "montania", ma tota nos linguas de fonte ave "montania", e la me prefere no es forte en esta caso. Simon *Simon, tu era: "monte" es italian, espaniol, e portuges. Personal, me prefere la usa franses: "monte" per "un mont" e "montania" per "la montagne" (= la loca con montes). La abitante de montania es un montanian. Sunido **Si, tu es coreta. Me no ia xerca en me disionarios, ma me ia regarda simple la lias de "mountain" en Wikipedia a la pajes corespondente en otra linguas: catalan "muntanya", espaniol "montaña", franses "montagne", italian "montagna", portuges "montanha". Simon *Me ajunta ce un simetria esiste entre monte-montania e campo-campania. Sunido **Acel es bon. Me ta gusta refleta el en lfn. Simon **regardante "monte" en la linguas romanica: me no acorda. "monte" e simil es usada cuasi sempre sola per nomi montanias individua (pe "Mont Blanc") e en alga espresas fisada. en espaniol, "monte" es usada per la tereno alta ("uplands"). la parola jeneral per un de esta cosas es "montania" o simil. jorj **Jorj, me crede ce tu no comprende bon me. Me no vole sutrae la parola "montania", me desira la ajunta de la parola "monte", cual es como tu dise la nom romanica per un punto alta. "Montania" indica no un punto, ma un area vasta con puntos alta. La du parolas es usos. Sunido **me comprende la tu intende. ma espaniol usa la du parolas con sinifias reversada de la modo de franses, e italian ave un usa multe ambigua. per esemplo, un disionario italian dise ce un monte es un "rilievo della superficie terrestre che supera i 600 metri sul livello del mare", ce es per dise, un area alta e probable montanios. ma si tu e simon (e otras?) prefere la distingui, me no va para vos! **Me ia studia espaniol tra 5 anios, e me familia es de orijin espaniol. Per me "monte" ave la mesma sinifia como "mont", e "montaña" la mesma como "montagne". Me disionario franses-espaniol confirma. Considerante la lingua italian, me suposa ce tu conose "Monte Carlo", "Monte Cristo", "Monte Cassino". Sunido **si, me conose. en italian, monte e montagna es sinonimes, con monte usada prima con nomes (como san e santa en lfn). me no acorda con tu regardante espaniol. ma me no vole debata plu. fada. a su es la definis de monte e montaña de un disionario espaniol, plu du respondes a un demanda de un aprendor de espaniol par parlores nativa de espaniol: monte 1. m. Gran elevación natural de terreno: no llevas calzado adecuado para subir al monte. 2. Tierra sin cultivar cubierta de árboles,arbustos o matas. 3. En algunos juegos de naipes,mazo de cartas que sobran al repartir. 4. monte alto El que está poblado de árboles grandes. 5. Estos mismos árboles. 6. monte bajo El que está poblado de arbustos,matas o hierbas. 7. Estos mismos arbustos,matas o hierbas. montaña 1. f. Gran elevación natural de terreno: las montañas más altas de la Tierra están en el Himalaya. 2. Territorio cubierto y erizado de montes: excursión a la montaña. Un monte es más pequeño que una montaña. Si te refieres a Monte Everest o Montaña Everest es lo mismo. Son sinónimos. Sin embargo, al decir Monte Everest nos referimos a la cima, a un área limitada de terreno, y cuando decimos Montaña Everest nos referimos a toda la elevación incluyendo crestas, valles, cumbres, puertos, cañadas, etc.. desde la base hasta el pico más alto. "Monte" también se usa para terrenos de cualquier conformación cubiertos de vegetación... por ejemplo un terreno valdío en una ciudad también es un "monte" y se refiere más a la vegetación que a la forma o altura del terreno. Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj Ariva cual Un otra bon tradui! (Du, en fato.) Ma me opina ce "como nunca la Norde ia jenita ja ante aora" no tradui fidos la orijinal "que le nord eût porté jusque là dans ses flancs". En la orijinal, la suproposa es relatal. Cisa "cual nunca la Norde ia jenita a ante"? Simon *Pos pensa, me opina ce tu coreti no opera, car on no pote pone "cual" pos "ariva". E on no pote pone la verbo ante la sujeto. Sola "como" es posable. Sunido **Me coreti no opera ance car el conteni ancora "nunca", cual reversa la intende! Ma on pote dise "la plu asustante ariva de la enfantes cual..." e resta fidos a la orijinal. Tu razona coreta ce "cual" no es posable pos "ariva", car el ta deveni la ojeto (e ta transitivi la verbo "ariva"). Simon **Pardona me, Simon, me no gusta tu proposa. On no pote pone la verbo "ariva" entre "la plu asustante" e "de la enfantes". Acel xoca. Esce on pote esetal pone la verbo ante la sujeto? Sunido **El no xoca multe me. Esce "la plu vea ia visita de la frates" xoca? Ma un solve plu simple es: "el ariva, la plu asustante de la enfantes cual..." Tu pote sustitui "como" per la virgula si tu prefere, ma la virgula es bon en me opina. Simon **Posable, per "como nunca la Norde ia jenita ja ante aora", tu pote dise "como la Norde ia pari nunca ante aora"? jorj Pesador Esce on pote ajunta la parola "pesador" per nomi cualce cosa cual pesa?, car no tota balansas balansi, e la usa prima de un balansa es pesa. Ma on pote conserva "balansa" per cualce cosa cual balansi. Sunido *Esta es un bon idea. Simon *eselente! jorj *Ajuntada. Simon La grilo En "La grilo", me suposa ce "en cuando el ia parla" es un era per "en cuando el parla". Simon *Me ia coreti. Sunido Viberno "viberno" es serta un era. El debe es "viburno". Sunido *Serta! Un era de un parlor engles, probable... Me ia coreti el, grasias. Simon **per ce un parlor de engles? el es "viburnum" en engles. ma me gusta la nom en nederlandes: bal de neva! jorj **"bal de neva", en franses "boule de neige", es la nom donada sola a la spesie "Viburnum opulus". Ma multe otra spesies esiste en la jenero "Viburnum". Sunido **Me ia suposa un parlor de engles car "viburnum" e "vibernum" ave la mesma pronunsia en engles. Pensante de "viburnum", on pote malspele "vibernum", e me ia suposa ce esta ia aveni en esta caso. Simon Torse e jira La parola "torsevise" xoca me, car me comprende "tord-vis". Si la vise es torseda, on no plu pote visi el. Me pensa ce "jiravise" es multe plu clar. Sunido *Bon punto. Esce tu acorda con me ce "twist" debe es la sinifia prima su "torse", e ce "rotate" e "revolve" no debe apare su el? Simon *Si ! "twist" no es "rotate". Me ta gusta ce "torse = twist" e "jira = rotate". Sunido **bon, an si me pensa de "jira" como un ata continuante e comun plu rapida ce "torse". ma "torsevise" debe resta: "torse" ave la sinifia de la usa de fortia, cual es nesesada per "jira" la vise. jorj **cuando on "rotate the post a quarter turn", vos vole usa "jira" o "torse"? posable "rotate" es, en fato, un de la sinifias (an si no la plu importante) de "torse". jorj **Pos esta discute, me ta usa "jira". A ante, me ta usa "torse", car me ia confusa la du sensas de "turn". "Jira" es "rotate" sirca se ase propre. "Orbita" es "rotate" sirca un otra ojeto. "Torse" implica un cambia de forma, an si tempora, o a la min alga dole o difisilia. Simon ***Cual verbo on usa per un clave en un securador? torse o jira ? Si tu torse la clave, el no plu va opera. La verbo "twist" sinifia "change the form of by rotating one end and not the other, or the two ends in opposite directions". Ni la vise ni la clave ave se forma cambiada par torse, cuando on opera normal. Sunido ***esce nos pote separa la sinifia "turn (a little or a few times)" e "spin (continuously and even rapidly)"? en me mente, "torse" aplica a numero un, e "jira" a numero du - ma posable no en la linguas romanica. en engles, "twist" ave du sinifias: "twist (distort)" e "twist (turn). jorj ***Per la sinifia du (turn, e no distort), la verbo romanica es "tourner", "girar", "girare". Si tu vole dona un sinifia spesial a "jira", en esta caso on debe ajunta un verbo nova per se sinifia tradisional. "torna" es libre! Sunido *Jorj, me espeta un responde. Sunido ***per me, "torse" como un nom es "torsion" o "torque" en engles: "a twisting force that tends to cause rotation". donce, me crede ce "torse" opera bon per descrive la aplica de un vise. jorj ***E per un clave ? E como tu distingui "la clé tournée" de "la clé tordue"? Sunido **Tu no torse la vise, ma tu torse la mano. La vise es jirada (tornada) e la mano es torseda. Sunido *Jorj, me espeta un responde. Sunido **pardona? esce tu es coler? me vole sola sujeste ce la parolas ave multe sinifias, e nos nesesa clari la bordas de esta parolas. en me mente, "torse" es definada par la aplica de fortia en un move sircula, cual pote estende a la torsevise. a la otra lado, cuando un person cambia la dirije en cual el fasa, me no pensa de el como "jirante"! ma si tu e simon e otras prefere un otra interprete, o la ajunta de "torna", me no para vos! me vole sola ave sinifias lojical e no crea parolas no nesesada. jorj **Tu no ia responde a me demanda: "como tu distingui "la clé tournée" de "la clé tordue"?". Si LFN es un lingua romanica, on debe distingui "torse" e "torna". Sunido **me ia pensa ce la demanda ia es retorical, pardon. ma la idea de introdui "torna" es bon. simon? jorj **Me acorda con "turna". Nota ce nos ave ance "verje" per la idea de cambia se dirije. Simon ***Me grasia per la cambia. Sunido Forador me ia move esta discute a Forum:Sujestas (Jorj), per no usa tota de la spasio de Sunido! jorj Unicolore Esce en LFN on pote crea parolas como "unicolore", "unijambiste", "trépied", "trois-mâts", "one-eyed", seguente la model "trefolia"? Sunido *No ofisial, ma on pote sujesta ce tal parolas es ajuntada como radises individua. En la pasada, nos ia ave parolas como "capelroja" (= con capeles roja), ma estas no esiste plu, e los no ta opera bon con numeros. Simon *como simon dise, parolas como "trefolia" es radises individua. "trefolia" no sinifia "con tre folias", como "unicolore" sinifia "con un color" (si me comprende coreta la parola) - el sinifia un spesies de planta. ma "trepede" es un posable asetable! **Nos no nesesa "unicolore", car nos pote dise "de un color". E tal plu. Simon ** trepede = \n tripod, trivet Pesimisme *Elefen es como esperanto: cuando finida total, el va simila cualce otra lingua propre, si no va es an plu complicada e min capas... Patric **Patric, per ce tu compara LFN a esperanto? Esperanto no ave esta restrinje. Sunido **El ave otra restrinjes e speles nonposable... No lingua construida ave ja produida un resulta plu bon ce la linguas propre e no va nunca, e an se alga ta susede, esta no va interesa (Me no susede scrive en elefen sin serti constante en la disionario)... Patric **Patric, tu es tro pesimiste. Me conose no lingua natural cual es fasil aprendable. La linguas creada es multe plu fasil ce la linguas natural, an si tu debe serti en la disionario. Pos alga pratica, la usa de la disionario es min frecuente. No cosa es perfeta. Proba aprende Uropi, cisa tu va gusta esta lingua. Ma tu es coreta: la linguas creada no interesa la popla. La persones prefere parla engles, e me prefere esperanto o LFN a engles. Sunido **Ance me no gusta engles ma aora me prefere usa el ce parla la lingua de un seta como esperanto (an si me no nesesa serti la parolas como per lfn). Me conose bon esperanto de ante plu ce 30 anios e ance se istoria e preistoria... Ma me vide ("constata") ce esta istoria relata plu la pasada ce la futur e acel es produida de la lingua mesma. Regardante lfn, resulta difisil per me pratica un lingua cual usa sola parolas latina ma rejeta la plu multe de los e cual ave un sintatica tan rijida e tan oposante la curvablia de la romanicas, car influeda de engles. Plu bon parla engles, cual es la lingua franca vera... Patric **me respeta tu opinas - eseta cuando tu dise ce lfn es influeda par engles. me ia atenta sempre no permete ce me engles influe lfn (e engles no es me lingua orijinal, como multe pensa). la gramatica es influeda par (1) la linguas romanica, multe simplida e (2) la linguas creole, cual me ia studia per plu ce 30 anios. plu tarde, la gramatica es pico influeda par alga linguas artifisial. me divina posable ce tu persepi la influe de engles car engles, como lfn, es plu reduida en se afisas gramatical ce la linguas romanica. ance, la rijidia de la sintatica (regardante la ordina de parolas) es no plu mal ce la rijidia de la morfolojia en la linguas romanica. esta sujeste ance un responde a tu opina ce lfn (e otra linguas artifisial) no pote ave la curvablia de linguas romanica: engles ave un sintatica plu rijida, e nun ta dise ce el no pote developa un leteratur grande! ma, pos dise esta, un fato resta: tu es coreta ce engles es la lingua franca vera, e (an si alga crede ce xines ta vince engles) engles va continua es usada en esta modo per multe decades a la futur! jorj **Me no pote esplica detalos, ma la influe de engles cual me trova en lfn es plu en la modo de usa la parolas, xef verbos (transitivia/preposadas) e ance la modo de construi la frase (pe. "tu es coreta" en loca de "esta ce tu ia dise es coreta" < "you're right" cual en romanicas ave otra sinifia...). Ma vera es ce me no pote espeta de lfn ce esta reprodui la romanicas... Me ancora considera lfn un lingua construida interesante, cisa la plu... ma la fato es ce la linguas construida no interesa la persones jeneral e ance me a cada ves plu... Patric **En fato, "tu es coreta" no es coreta, an si nos usa el de tempo a tempo, par era. La disionario ofre "tu razona bon". Simon **a! ma me eras no es de lfn... los es de me! jorj *LFN es un lingua multe bela, ma se defeto masima es la manca de esatia de se vocabulo. Esta es un nonvantaje grande. Ave asi un esemplo: la ajetivo "dependente" sinifia "conditional" e "addicted", cual es du consetas multe diferente. Un otra esemplo es "torse". E la esemplos es tro multe. Sunido **nos ia atenta restrinje la numero de parolas de la comensa de lfn, an si con susede minimal. ma tu esemplo es un bon esemplo de nos atentas: la sinifia plu simple es prosima "seguente sempre" o "no pote fa sin". esta es estende metaforal a la proposas dependente e la depende de drogas. en ambos esemplos, la situa clari la sinifia e la confusa nunca aveni. ma si tu o cualce person persepi la confusa, nos debe repara la problem. jorj **Si LFN es sola un lingua per distri nos, alora tu razona bon. Ma si tu intende ce LFN deveni un lingua internasional, vera, alora el debe es tan rica como la linguas natural, e xef el debe no permete ambiguia. La multia de parolas en la linguas natural no es per beli la lingua, ma car cada parola es usos. Me es disponable per proposa multe parolas nova cual manca en LFN. Sunido **pardona: me no comprende cual tu intende par "distri". ***Me ia era. Me ia vole dise "diverti". Sunido ***("Distri" es la parola per "diverti" en esperanto.) Simon **natural, me no acorda. me crede ce sirca dui de la vocabula de linguas moderne es duplinte. me es felis si nos ajunta plu parolas, ma sola si los es nesesada. multe sinifias es fasil espresada par la usa de ajetivos e averbos e par metafores clar. e plu, multe sinifias es clar simple cuando on usa el en un situa o contesto. jorj ***La manca de parolas pote jenera frases nonclar o tro complicada. Sunido ***Me vole dise sola ce nos ave aora multe plu parolas ce ante tre anios! Alga de esta ajuntas ia es fada per clari un parola esistente cual ia es tro ambigua. Ma, como tu sabe, multe esperantistes cexa ce la PIV conteni tro multe parolas nonesesada, parolas cual on pote espresa egal fasil par combina radises esistente. Lfn no ave vera la spesie de composa cual on trova en esperanto, ma el ave nomes composada, nomes con ajetivos, e verbos con averbos, par cual on pote cisa ateni la mesma resultas. Sur la caso de "dependente", me disionario engles defini "addicted to" como "physically dependent on", donce la du consetas es estrema simil. En esta caso, me acorda con Jorj ce la situa sufisi per la distingui. Si nos ajunta parolas nova per tota tinjes minor de sinifia, nos va ave final un lingua simil a ido! (Me amira multe ido, an tal... Me es capas de porta opinas diferente en me mente!) Simon ***Simon, me acorda ce en LFN on pote crea parolas nova par combina de parolas ja esistente, ma multe consetas manca ancora en la disionario. Sunido *** Tota la linguas cual me conose ave tro multe parolas: engles (un recorde), espaniol, portuges, e breton (bresonica) an... Strana, franses ave min... ma el ia es lingua internasional ante es un lingua poplal o cuasi. Un normali temprana de la lingua de la prinses e de la luses ia fa el un lingua plu pobre ce aceles de la campanianes... Paradoxal, esta limitas ia es per me un defia cual ia motiva me per la tradui de poesias a elefen... Ma per prosa, cisa no vade bon. Nos ia comenta ja esta limites regardante la vocabulo e la gramatica... Me pensa ce esta es un tema de tota linguas construida... Me opina ce la lojica no basta per crea un lingua ideal. La linguas es un crea coletiva e nonconsensa. Per esta razona me preferi intui ce analise. Ance per esta razona, me preferi segue la linguas propre como me ia fa per interroman. Me no dise ce on no pote fa diferente, ma si on fa diferente, on va ave un vocabulo tro diferente de internasional e un gramatica multe strana e cisa, como ia es refereda a supra, nonclar (me multe veses ia nota ja esta, no ?) Patric La usa coreta de "coreta" *regardante "coreta": si "coreta" sinifia "sin era", per ce, cuando tu es sin era, me no pote dise ce tu es coreta? jorj **En me opina, on pote dise ce tu es coreta. Donce, tu es coreta! Pardona la intrui. --Guido Crufio 23:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) **Me acorda ce esta usa de "coreta" es un idiom asetable. Ma el no es intera lojical, car el confusa la persones e se atas o credes. Si me fa un era, me no es un era. Simon ***on no es erante? ***La verbo "era" sinifia "fa un cosa cual es noncoreta". Si on es erante, on no es un era. Si un person es "noncoreta", un interprete posable es ce se esiste es un era. Simon ***e cuando on es coreta, on no es un coreti. en cual universa pote on malcomprende "el es noncoreta" como "se esiste es un era"? an si la vocabula de lfn es de la linguas romanica, me no vole comensa trata lfn como un dupli de los, e no como un lingua nondependente cual pote suprapasa la "nonlojicalia" (un parola fea!) de la linguas natural! sempre, nos nesesa balansa simplia, fasilia, belia, naturalia, lojicalia (!), e dio sabe cual otra -ia! jorj ****(En loca de la parola fea "nonlojicalia", tu pote dise simple "nonlojica", no? Simon) ****(me broma. no dise a cualcun!) *****Bon! Difisil es persepi bromas tra la rede. Simon ***Me acorda ce on comprende natural "tu es coreta" como "tu razona coreta". Me ia furni simple un responde a tu demanda a la comensa de esta bloco. Como me ia dise, me aseta "person coreta" como un idiom fasil comprendable. An tal, me ia vide resente un nara siensal televisada en cual un carater esclama a un otra (ci ia deveni resente nonmortal): "You're just wrong!" Ala on parla no de la coretia de opinas, ma de la "coretia" de vives e esistes. Simon ****un bon usa de la ambigua de "be wrong"! es la posable de ambiguas cual dona a nos la posable de umor verbal! :-) jorj ****"You're just wrong!" no ia es un broma de parolas. A la min, me no ia persepi un broma en el, ma simple la eleje de un de la sensas cual "wrong" ave en engles. Ma acel no importa a esta discute. Simon ****me no acorda: en cuasi tota situas, "you're just wrong" usada en esta modo es multe strana. la usa en esta caso es clar intende per "xoca" la escutor per razonas de umor (o, posable, per asentua la strania de la situa!). la usa de sinifias duple es un multe comun forma de umor. ma, como tu dise, acel no importa. Sanitary, sanitation, sanitize Me no trova esta tre parolas en la disionario. Me opina ce "sana", "sania", e "sani" no conveni. Un solve fasil es crea "sanita" e "saniti". Me lasa vos trova un otra solve con la parolas esistente. Sunido *Me sujesta "ijenial", "ijenia (publica)", "ijeni". Simon *la usa de "ijenia" es bon. un otra posable es "puri". *Me prefere "ijeni", car "puri" ave un sinifia tro jeneral. Sunido *me ance. bon! jorj Titi Esce on pote usa "titi" cual es deduida de "destiti", per tradui "allaiter"? Esemplo: "la madre titi se bebe". Sunido *Si, en me opina, ma tu intende "teti" de "desteti". Simon *Si, me ia es influeda par la pronunsia engles de "teat", par la parola uropi "tit", e an par la parola esperanto "cico". Donce "teti" sinifia "allaiter", cual es strana per un franses, car en franses "téter" sinifia "suca un teta o un tetin". Sunido **mmm... ma ci "usa la teta"? la madre o la bebe? me ta prefere ce nos no usa -i per partes de la corpo. ce segue? me teme la introdui de "penisi", per esemplo. :-) (me va ajunta sempre esta fas, cual me teme ce nun ave la mesma ideas de la comical!) jorj **"Teti" sinifia "aplica un teta a (la ojeto)", donce la madre teti se bebe. Nos ave ja "desteti". Simon **recorda ce, cuando nos introdui esta usa de -i, el ia es la aplica tre (pos "deveni" e "usa un util") e el ia es multe restrinjeda. plu, on no "aplica" un teta a cualce cosa, no an un bebe, no an metaforal! la italianes dise "svezza", cual, en lfn, ta es "desabitua", cual es multe plu sivil ce "untitty". jorj ***"-i" ave ancora sola vera du sinifias: "(fa) deveni" e "usa". "Aplica" es un otra modo de dise "usa". Me no ia esplora resente tota de nos verbos en cual "-i" sinifia "usa", ma los pare es sempre transitiva. "Telefoni algun", per esemplo, sinifia leteral "aplica un telefon a algun", cual on comprende natural como "parla par telefon a algun". En "teti", la teta es regardada como un util. La sola sinifia spesial cual "-i" ave en un cuantia peti de parolas es "emete", como en "salivi" e "flori", ma esta es vera sola un varia minor de "fa deveni". Ma me acorda ce "desabitua" es multe plu sivil ce "desteti". Simon **La parola franses per "desteti" es "sevrer", parola cual veni de "separare". Sunido